


Cake

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's so exhausted that her bones ache, and it is all she can do not to just kick off her boots, collapse into bed, and sleep for the next day or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Lifeline."

Sam's so exhausted that her bones ache, and it is all she can do not to just kick off her boots, collapse into bed, and sleep for the next day or two. Instead, she waves a hand to open the door of her quarters and fights back a yawn. First, a shower; then, rest. 

Stumbling a little over to her nightstand, Sam sets her comm link down and yawns again. When was the last time she slept? A few hours before Stackhouse's team was captured by Michael, she thinks, and even then she slept only an hour or two before Chuck woke her to apprise her of the situation. The rescue was thankfully successful and with minimal injuries, so Sam supposes she should call it a win, even though her eyes are itching and a migraine is beginning right between her eyes. It certainly doesn't _feel_ like the end of a good day. 

She makes a little noise that could be a sigh or even a choked-back sound of protest when someone knocks on her door. "Come in," she says instead, smoothing her wrinkled shirt and hoping this doesn't take too long. 

Radek steps inside, wearing a smile that is hesitant and almost shy, a look Sam hasn't seen on his face before. She's seen him flustered, yes, anxious, startled, confused, annoyed, but never this almost embarrassed look. 

"Sam," he says, and his smile takes on a shade of poorly concealed dismay as he takes in her rumpled appearance. It's only then she notices that he's holding a box. "I should have-- if it is not a good time--" 

"No, no, it's as good a time as any," Sam assures him, wanting to shoo away the awkwardness that is tensing up his frame and making him almost stutter. Her hand itches to pat him on the shoulder, ease his nervousness; she clenches it into a fist to keep from giving into the impulse, since she suspects it would only worsen Radek's anxiety. Instead, she smiles at him. "What did you need?"

"I," Radek begins, and then straightens abruptly, the anxiety and embarrassment fading away to be replaced by steely determination. "This is for you." He holds the box out and Sam accepts it, blinking. "Happy Anniversary." 

"Happy--" Sam blinks again and opens the box. The smell of frosting immediately makes her mouth water, momentarily chasing her weariness away, and she says stupidly, "It's a cake." 

Radek nods, smiling. "It's been one year since you became the leader of Atlantis. I spoke to Doctor Jackson, and he told me that your favorite cake is carrot with--"

"Cream cheese icing," Sam breathes out, staring in disbelief at the small but very real cake. "How did you--"

Radek looks almost mischievous now, a glint of amusement in his eyes. "I have, as you say, friends in high places." She can't help but keep staring, at him, at the cake, and after a moment, he adds, "I hope you enjoy it."

He turns to go but pauses at Sam's soft, "Radek." When he looks back, she can't decipher the look on his face. "You know, it's not much of an anniversary if I'm the only one who gets to enjoy the cake." That earns her a smile, one which makes her add, "So, how about we grab some plates and utensils from the mess hall and enjoy it together?" 

Radek's smile widens, turns pleased and bright and warm, and even before he answers, she knows he's going to say yes. 

Sam smiles back and sets the box onto her nightstand, feeling a flutter of excitement in her stomach, the flutter that heralds a shift in a relationship from friendship to something more, a sensation she hasn't felt for, well, quite some time, if she is honest with herself. 

It's starting to feel like a good day.


End file.
